Babysitter in the House
by Captain.Jemima
Summary: Aislinna is being forced to babysit her younger cousins in Frog Creek. She is reluctant, but soon finds a mmagic that is far beyond her control. Rated K


This is written by Clare out of pure boredom and inspiration from my childhood. I LOVED the Magic tree house series as a kid, and even pretended I was on the adventures with Jack and Annie. So this is my story. Please R and R

"MOMMMMM! I don't want to go! All my friends are going places that are actually COOL for vacation! Like Florida, California, the Caribbean, and New York City! You know places that are FUN!" I groaned, watching my mom fold and pack my clothes.

My mom gave a sad, slow smile, folded my favorite pair of jean shorts and said. "Pennsylvania can be exciting if you want it to, Az."

I groaned, and said "But mom, why can't I just go with you? I mean-"

She held up a hand, and that's when I knew I lost the raging battle. She sighed and said "Aislinna" I scowled as she used my full name. "Your aunt asked for help with her two kids, and you are going to help. You have your cell phone, and can call me or your friends whenever you want... Come on sweetie; just help me finish your packing."

I sighed and for the rest of the evening I helped her pack my clothes into my huge purple suitcase. I blinked, when we were done, holding back tears. My closet was empty, and my bed was bare. We packed my clothes for the whole summer and my bed sheets for the guest room at Aunt Jill. My mom kissed my forehead and left my room, quietly. I sat on my small, twin bed and thought. I haven't seen my younger cousins, Jack and Annie, for almost a year. They were a lot younger than me, but they both were fun to hang around with. I sighed, ruffled my curly, red bob and blinked.

Deep down, really deep down, I was excited to go to the small town of Frog Creek. I missed the old, townie feel; that I could walk on the main street to the library, a small café, anything I really needed. I was excited to baby sit my cousins, and most of all, Excited to have some alone time. My friends are nice, but all of them had boyfriends or just broke up with them, and never stopped talking about them. I sighed and laid down in bed, I checked my Alarm clock. 11:45. was it really that late? I sighed and closed my eyes… To bad there was a nightmare soon to follow.

"Why have you come here?" Said a silky smooth voice, behind me. I turned around, frightened and saw a large creature. It had a head like a cobra, orange with black and white strips, a sleek tiger like body, four legs and paws like raccoons that were silver with black stripes, and lastly, a large reptilian tail. He had cat like eyes, which were silver, like the moon

"What are you?" I asked, when my voice finally came back. The creature stalked over to me, and laughed, a terrible laugh. It shook the dream, and it echoed around me, filling me. I swallowed back a scream.

"I am Tyjria, feared among all the animals. So feared, I rarely show. I am the protector of the young and clever." The thing said, in the same, silky smooth voice. I nodded. Then it roared, which made my hair fly back. I forced the urge to wet my pants out of my head, and stood my ground.

"Why have you come here?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't as weak as I thought it was.

The creature bowed its fearful head and said, in a much kinder tone. "I bear a message from my creator and master, Hecate, the granddaughter of Merlin."

I blinked, then said, slowly "Wait, you mean Arthur's Merlin? Like, magician and all that?"

The Tyjria nodded and its silvery eyes glinted. I swallowed and pinched my self hard in the arm. I screwed my face shut and thought _This must be a dream, this is a dream, there is no possible way this is real…_

The Tyjria looked appalled and stared at me. It coughed and said "the message is that, you are not safe. Do not go to Pennsylvania, and stay with your Aunt…"

I scoffed and said, angrily "stop bothering me! Like I have a choice! My mother is forcing me to go!'

The creature hissed, then shrieked, that made my blood turn cold.

_**Oh God, make it stop…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
